La maldición de la novena
by Tecupi
Summary: Porque el pasado siempre vuelve. Edward un músico frustrado, acompaña su día a día, con sucesos paranormales. Una chica con un don muy peculiar, se cruzará en su camino, para sacarlo de esa situación que lo está consumiendo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, paso a dejaros este Two Shot, beteado por Teresa Suki Fanfiction.

**Agradecer a las administradoras del grupo "Metaforas para la fantasía", por invitarme a participar en su "Especial Halloween".**

**Le dedico este capitulo a ellas y a todas las chicas que forman parte de ese excelente grupo, que me han acogido, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, porque eso no es un grupo, es una gran familia.**

Espero que os guste.

POV Edward

Me llamo Edward Cullen. Trabajo de camarero, aunque mi mayor pasión es la música. Tocaba en una banda junto a mi colega Jared, él era el cantante y yo el guitarrista. Éramos amigos desde la infancia, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando Jared murió en aquél accidente aéreo.

Desde entonces, todo en mi vida ha sido un caos. Mi casa no es la misma. La radio se enciende sola al igual que la televisión, ambas a un volumen muy alto. Mis vecinos ya me han llamado la atención, porque esto ocurre en la madrugada cuando estoy durmiendo. Siempre me despierto sobresaltado, he optado por deshacerme de ellas porque incluso estando desenchufadas de la electricidad, se siguen encendiendo.

No he podido volver a tocar nada. Siempre que lo hago, una descarga eléctrica me recorre todo el cuerpo.

Me alejé de los miembros de la banda, sé que ellos si tienen trato aunque no como antes. A la que no he vuelto a ver es a Tanya, la novia de Jared. Nuestra relación no era muy cordial.

Encontré un trabajo en un club nocturno como camarero. No tiene un buen sueldo pero es suficiente para mantenerme.

No he podido tener relaciones estables, cada vez que lo intentaba, algo extraño sucedía y la chica huía despavorida. No las culpaba. No es agradable cuando, después de un buen polvo y dormir abrazados, por la mañana tienes escrito en la pared _nunca te dejaré en paz _con sangre. Así que, desde entonces, no he estado con ninguna chica, sólo cuando he necesitado sexo. Siempre ha sido en otro lugar distinto a mi hogar y, por supuesto, no he vuelto a dormir con nadie.

Entro a trabajar dentro de una hora. Tengo el único disco que sacó el grupo en mis manos, desde que salió no lo he vuelto a escuchar. Tarareo las canciones y, en ese momento, el disco sale volando de mis manos estampándose en la pared. Juro que no he sido yo quien lo ha lanzado. Me dispongo a guardarlo y me marcho, necesito despejar mi mente de esta locura.

Cuando llego al local, están montando los focos del escenario. Hoy tenemos el placer de que el grupo _Crepúsculo_, toque en nuestro pequeño local.

—Hola Quil —saludo al dueño del local cuando entro a la sala de empleados.

—¿Qué tal Edward? Sigues con ojeras—. Llevo unos días no durmiendo bien, por todo esto que me está pasando.

—Últimamente no descanso bien —admito.

—Si necesitas marcharte antes —. Si la solución fuera tan fácil, pensé.

—No te preocupes, trabajaré toda mi jornada. Prefiero acabar agotado para así poder dormir mejor.

El local abre sus puertas y comienza a llenarse. La banda es muy conocida y todo el pueblo se ha hecho eco, así que pronto llegamos al aforo máximo. Me dedico a servir las mesas. En una de ellas hay una chica castaña que parece aburrida. No sé con quién habrá venido pero no le gusta este sitio.

El grupo comienza a tocar y la gente enloquece. Les tengo envidia, yo podría estar ahí arriba con el grupo. Me quedo observando con nostalgia el escenario hasta que un compañero me llama la atención. Me acerco a la mesa de la muchacha, con ella ahora hay un chico moreno.

—¿Os traigo otra? —les pregunto mirando a la chica, tiene unos ojos del color del chocolate.

—Sí, dos más —me responde, sin embargo, él.

—Enseguida—. Desde la barra me indica Quil que vaya a darle de beber al grupo. —Perdonad, ahora vuelvo.

—Me acerco al grupo. James, el líder, me pasa su guitarra mientras ellos toman un descanso. El público me anima y, aunque me niego, tras mirar de nuevo a la castaña comienzo con los acordes del himno nacional. Después mis dedos toman vida propia y cambian de melodía, para luego dar paso a la dichosa descarga que no me deja tocar. Pasa un tiempo hasta que puedo quitarme la guitarra y devolverla a su dueño, salgo despavorido por el lateral del escenario. Nunca volveré a tocar, mi padre estaría contento si siguiera vivo.

POV Bella

Me llamo Isabella Swan, aunque todos mis amigos me llaman Bella. Vivo en Forks, un pequeño pueblo en la península Olimpic, junto a mi marido Jacob Black. Tengo una tienda de antigüedades. De niña descubrí que podía hablar con los muertos, mi abuela los llamaba espíritus en transito. No han avanzado porque tienen asuntos pendientes con los vivos, acuden a mí en busca de ayuda.

Jacob me ha traído a uno de los pubs del pueblo, el Twiligth 9160, donde hay una banda tocando. Estoy sentada y aburrida, no me gusta este tipo de música. Jacob parece muy contento, en primera fila. Cuando termina la canción, acude a sentarse junto a mí, al parecer ahora se acuerda que tiene mujer.

—Cuando dijiste que íbamos a bailar, no pensaba que te referías a esto.

—Dije que a lo mejor se podía bailar —me responde.

—Tus palabras exactas fueron: "Estoy deseando sacarte a bailar" —intento imitar su tono de voz.

—Dar saltos también es bailar.

—¿Os traigo otras? —nos interrumpe un camarero. Cabello cobrizo y ojos de color verde esmeralda, muy guapo para su propia seguridad.

—Sí, dos más —le pide Jacob.

—Enseguida —nos responde el chico, antes que desde la barra le digan que lleve algo de beber al grupo—. Perdonad, ahora vuelvo —dice marchánse hacía el escenario.

Jacob se queda pensativo.

—¿No te suena de algo este tío? —me pregunta al cabo de un momento.

—No, ¿a ti sí?

—No lo sé —responde sin apartar la vista del camarero.

Cuando el chico llega el cantante le entrega la guitarra, él se niega. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y al final se cuelga la guitarra al hombro.

—Mira va a tocar —se emociona Jacob. Él siempre ha sido un desastre para tocar algún instrumento.

Los acordes del himno nacional inundan el lugar.

—Wow, es alucinante —me sorprendo cuando los acordes dejan paso a algo más rockero.

—Espera un momento —dice Jacob sobresaltándome. —Por eso me suena, tocaba con los Crimson Blood.

—¿Qué?—. No tengo idea de cuál es ese grupo.

—The Crimson Blood, un grupo local. Eran muy buenos, publicaron un álbum genial hace unos años, pero no se supo más de ellos.

Comienzo a sentirme mareada, todo el cuerpo me pesa. Las personas a mi alrededor están eufóricas.

—¿Sientes eso? —le pregunto a Jacob, pero no me está haciendo caso. Al girarme a la izquierda, una voz sin rostro me susurra "diez".

—Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? — pregunta Jake preocupado.

Un sonido estridente se oye por todo el local, haciendo que duelan los oídos. El cobrizo tarda en reaccionar, pero cuando lo consigue, se descuelga la guitarra y se marcha asustado del escenario.

—A ver si acierto, —la voz de Jake acapara mi atención— ¿ese no era el fantasma de Jimmy Hendrix?

—No, pero le da un nuevo sentido al miedo escénico.

Terminado el concierto, abandonamos el local.

—¿Qué hace un tipo así trabajando de camarero?—. Es una pregunta que me ronda por la cabeza desde que le he oído tocar, y que tengo que hace en voz alta —. Debería estar en la portada de los Rolling Stones, no sirviendo copas.

—Puede que las propinas sean muy buenas —se encoge de hombros.

—O puede que un espíritu le esté impidiendo hacer lo que le gusta.

—Voy a por el Jeep, —dice Jacob mientras me besa— quédate aquí, ya psicoanalizaremos a este fantasma en casa.

Mientras espero a Jacob, veo aparecer al guapo camarero. Al parecer tiene prisa.

—¡Ey! Hola, —llamo su atención— has tocado genial.

—Gracias, pero al final no os llevé las copas—. Parece avergonzado por ello.

—Así dejamos de beber —suelto unas risitas nerviosas—. Soy Bella.

—Encantado.

—Qué raro eso que ha pasado, ¿estás bien?

—Eh… sí. A veces se acopla el sonido, son cosas que pasan.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuando tocabas con los Crimson Blood?

—¿Eres una fan?

—No, mi marido.

—Te habrá contado lo de la maldición.

—No, ¿qué maldición?

—Nada, es una leyenda urbana. Hasta luego – dice abruptamente mientras se gira comenzando a caminar.

—Espera, hablemos un poco más—. Pero esta vez no se da la vuelta.

Me quedo observando el letrero del local, las luces comienzan a fallar, todas se apagan quedando encendidas el uno y el cero. Me marcho a dormir con lo que ha pasado rondando en mi cabeza.

Me levanto temprano. Tengo que recoger un piano antiguo que encontré a buen precio. Mi mejor amiga Leah, me acompaña. A veces está conmigo en la tienda, a pesar que es agente inmobiliario. Tiene un hijo de doce años llamado Seth.

—¿Enserio piensas que puedes sacar por esto tres mil dólares? —me pregunta mientras me ayuda a meterlo en la tienda.

—Pues, sí. Dicen que los Doors tocaron con él.

—¿Cómo vas a venderlo? Está roto, —exclama Leah— necesita un pedal nuevo.

—Trabajo con un restaurador, tengo por ahí su tarjeta. Además, está buscando a alguien que le venda una casa.

—Yo tengo un ángel y se llama Bella —dice mientras me abraza.

—Gracias.

—Consultaré mi agenda, pero me parece que estamos libres.

—Me han puesto muchos deberes en el colegio —comenta Seth intentando llamar su atención.

—Muy bien, pero quiero verlos cuando llegues a casa.

—Vale—. Seth se marcha de la tienda.

—Adiós Seth —digo a la nada.

—No te imaginas la semanita que me está dando.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Se acerca el cumpleaños de Sam, —Sam era su marido. Estuvieron casados durante doce largos años, pero una noche lo atracaron arrebatándole la vida— parecerá una tontería pero celebrar su cumpleaños es una manera de demostrar que siga entre nosotros. A Seth no le hace mucha gracia, sabe que se acerca y hace todo lo posible por evitarme a mí.

Suelta un suspiro intentando tranquilizarse.

—Mira, la he encontrado —dice enseñándome la tarjeta—. Me marcho a buscar ese pedal.

—Hola—. La voz de Jake hace que me gire hacia la puerta.

—Hola, guapetón —saluda Leah a mi marido, y cogiendo su bolso se dirige a la puerta.

—Hola, Leah —contesta devolviéndole el gesto antes de que salga. Enseguida me busca y me da un beso. —Hoy he aprendido una lección, nunca dejes que te pillen navegando en _My Space_.

—¿Te han gastado alguna bromita? —digo burlonamente—. ¿No te habrán llamado quinceañera?

—Muy graciosa, pero mira tú por donde, aquí está el enlace de The Crimson Blood.

En la pantalla del ordenador aparece la carátula del único CD que sacó el grupo, una paloma en fondo rojo. Al pulsar la tecla _enter_ aparece la foto con los miembros del grupo, debajo de ella la leyenda "Descansa en paz Jared".

—Era el cantante. Fíjate, muere en un accidente aéreo dos días antes de que el CD que te dije saliera a la venta. Pero ahí no acaba la cosa, este tío –dice señalando a un chico del grupo— es el bajista. Se llama Emmet y no es nombre artístico, pública en una revista en la que dice que el grupo no ha podido volver a tocar a causa de…

—Una maldición —termino por él.

—Exacto, puede que Edward se refiriera a eso.

—Sí, salvo que no es una maldición, es el espíritu del cantante, Jared. ¿Viene alguna dirección?

—No, pero menos mal que en nuestro código postal no hay muchos Emmet.

Me pasa un papelito donde aparece la dirección.

—Este tío compone singles para la radio.

—Eres un sol

—Sí, lo sé —me da un tierno beso. — Tengo que volver al trabajo.

Jacob se marcha de nuevo, es técnico sanitario.

Desde aquella noche no había vuelto a ver ni a saber nada de Edward, pero algo me estaba empujando a seguir investigando.

Voy a visitar a Emmet a su estudio. Le explico a lo que he venido, y él busca un DVD. El del primer concierto que dieron después de la muerte de Jared, pero cuando le da al play, en pantalla aparecen Jared y Edward tocando la guitarra.

—¿Ese es? ¿Ese es Jared?

—Sí —Emmet me responde con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro—. Tenían esa telepatía que sólo los genios pueden tener, eran amigos de la infancia y eso ayuda. Pero este no es el video que busco.

Se marcha al estante, supongo que en busca del video correcto. Me quedo mirando la pantalla y al poco tiempo, aparece en pantalla una rubia.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunto cuando la curiosidad me puede.

—Ah, es Tanya la novia de Jared.

_—¿Qué estáis tocando? —pregunta Tanya._

_—Edward ha escrito una canción de amor y estamos intentando sacarla —le responde Jared._

_—Aw, ¿quién es ella, Edward? –pregunta._

_—Cuando os apetezca trabajar me avisáis — dice Edward descolgándose la guitarra._

No puedo ver más del video porque Emmet vuelve con el disco correcto.

—Según parece ella no le caía muy bien.

—No mucho. Competían por la atención de Jared —dicen dándole _play_ al video. —Esto es un mes después del funeral de Jared, al no estar él, Edward era el que cantaba.

Continuamos viendo el video donde el grupo toca una de sus canciones, cuando de repente, se oye el mismo sonido estridente que oímos en el pub la otra noche. Enfocan la batería y dos letras se iluminan.

—Páralo un momento —exijo. Emmet accede a mi pedido—. ¿Eso no te parece un diez?

—Yo no veo nada.

He venido a visitar a mi amigo, Jasper Whitlock, un profesor de la universidad al que le encanta todo lo paranormal.

—Yendo al grano, estos Crimson _lo que sea_ no pueden tocar y dicen que es por una maldición— De camino a su despacho le he ido poniendo al tanto.

—Blood —completo el nombre del grupo. —Sí, el caso es que algo se lo está impidiendo, y como resulta que el cantante murió justo cuando empezaron a no poder tocar, puede que esté relacionado.

Jasper comienza a divagar sobre las maldiciones de la cultura pop. Nombra una en concreto de la que no tenía constancia, para luego darme la charla sobre infrasonidos y frecuencias de sonido.

—Digamos que la historia es verdad, y que el espíritu del cantante introdujo la frecuencia por el amplificador y los altavoces. ¿Podría poner enfermo a alguien?

—En teoría.

—Y, en teoría, ¿eso cómo se contrarresta?

—Hay que neutralizarlo tocando el acorde de sol más grave que haya en un instrumento electrónico. Eso eliminará las vibraciones armónicas y hará que la música sea menos desagradable.

Le pregunto por el numero diez, ya que no deja de aparecer, pero él no tiene ni idea. Leah me llama para informarme que arreglar el piano es bastante caro, le pido que compre las piezas, creo tener la persona indicaba para arreglarlo mucho más barato.

POV Edward

Hace días que no he visto a Bella, me ha calado hondo esa chica. El problema es que está casada. En mi casa siguen apareciendo cosas extrañas. Si no fuera porque sé que no existen, pensaría que mi casa está encantada.

Esta mañana cuando me he levantado, los CD's estaban esparcidos por el suelo, algunas cajas estaban rotas. A veces, tengo la sensación que alguien está tocándome. He vendido mi guitarra, porque apenas la cogía las cuerdas se rompían y me dejaba mucho dinero en arreglarla. No sé que está pasando pero estoy verdaderamente asustado.

Estoy sentado en mi sofá pensando en ella, cuando mi móvil comienza a sonar, no tengo el número grabado, pero respondo igual.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Edward—. Esa voz me suena, pero no recuerdo ahora donde la he escuchado. —Soy Bella, no sé si te acuerdas de mí.

—Sí, te recuerdo—. _Como para olvidarme de ti, preciosa_. Añade mi mente.

—Verás, es que necesito pedirte un favor —dice con timidez.

—Lo que quieras —respondo casi inmediatamente.

—¿Puedes venir a mi tienda y aquí te lo explico?

—Por supuesto.

Tras darme los datos, me cambio de ropa y me dirijo hacia allí. No sé qué quiere pedirme, pero si está en mis manos, lo haré.

Me detengo delante de la tienda, una muy bonita a decir verdad. Bella está dentro tras el mostrador, hablando con una chica.

—Hola Bella —digo nada más entrar.

—Ah, hola Edward. No te esperaba tan pronto.

—Bella yo me marcho, mañana nos vemos.

—De acuerdo Leah—. La chica se marcha dejándonos solos. —Verás, necesito que me ayudes a reparar este piano.

Me señala un piano bastante antiguo, pero que se conserva muy bien.

—¿Cómo sabes que sé sobre pianos?

—Lo he intuido por tu formación clásica.

—¿Me has estado investigando? —digo divertido, no sabía que fuera una acosadora.

—Algo. Lo de la maldición despertó mi curiosidad, pero no creo que se trate de eso.

—¿Siempre haces preguntas personales a gente que no conoces de nada?

—Pues sí. ¿Por qué trabajas en un club?—. No me esperaba esa pregunta.

—Porque necesito trabajar, —respondo de forma escueta— y antes de que intentes sacarme una confesión lacrimógena sobre cuánto me gustaría subirme a un escenario, te diré algo. Todos los días me despierto deseándolo, pero no puedo y no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

—Edward, sé lo que es tener un don y no poder utilizarlo, déjame echarte una mano—. Su petición me descoloca. ¿Qué don tendrá esta chica?

—Ni siquiera me conoces —digo a la defensiva.

—Es cierto, pero solo te pido que me toques una canción —dice señalando el piano que he terminado de arreglar.

—Está bien —me rindo. No puedo negarle nada a esta chica, me tiene enamorado. —Pero no me hago responsable de lo que le pueda pasar al piano.

—Suelta una risita, música celestial para mis oídos, mientras tomo asiento delante del piano. Estoy nervioso. Comienzo a tocar una alegre melodía. Bella me pide que, cuando me avise, toque un sol grave. No sé que tiene que ver, pero no pierdo nada.

Las teclas del piano saltan y el horrible sonido igual, como si un gato arañara una pizarra. Cuando todo pasa, arreglo la tecla suelta, Bella está rellenando un cheque.

—Oye, sé que te parecerá raro, pero ¿has tocado alguna vez la décima?—. No sé de qué está hablando. —Alguno de tus profesores de música, ¿alguna vez te pidieron que tocaras la décima?

—Solo he tenido un profesor de música, un tío con mucho talento, tocaba el piano con la filarmónica de Nueva York y componía sus propias sinfonías. —Me dirijo a la puerta—. Y está enterrado junto a mi madre.

—Tu padre —susurra.

—Sí, nunca habló de la décima.

Salgo por la puerta, sin mirar atrás, su olor me está volviendo loco y no quiero volver y cometer una locura.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está la segunda parte de la historia. Perdonad la tardanza.POV Bella

Edward ha acudido enseguida a mi llamada. Hemos estado hablando un poco mientras arreglaba el piano y le he pedido que tocara. Estoy notando la presencia de un espíritu, así que le pido que a mi señal toque el sol grave.

Ante mí se presenta el espíritu de un hombre mayor y me pide que Edward toque la décima. No tengo idea de qué me quiere decir y no me puede aclarar más porque, después que las teclas del piano salten, el dichoso infrasonido resuena en la tienda. El espíritu desaparece quejándose de dolor de cabeza_, como si eso fuera posible_.

Mientras le hago un cheque por sus servicios le pregunto por la décima. No sabe qué le estoy diciendo, así que le pregunto sobre si sus profesores le han pedido tocar la décima. Sólo ha tenido un profesor, su padre, y era un hombre con mucho talento pero nunca le habló de la décima.

Me dirijo a la biblioteca del edificio universitario de música y solicito toda la documentación que tengan sobre Carlisle Cullen. Una amable señorita me trae lo que he solicitado y lo reviso no encontrando lo que busco.

—Perdón, una pregunta tonta, —me dirijo a la recepcionista— he visto que tienen nueve sinfonías de Carlisle Cullen, ¿sabes si escribió la décima?

—Voy a ver —dice tecleando en el ordenador—. Aquí dice que falleció antes de completarla, aunque tenemos los tres primeros movimientos.

Le pido una copia y me deja escuchar las grabaciones. Cojo los cascos y la música llega a mis oídos. El espíritu de Carlisle aparece frente a mí y me dice que debe tocarla. _Querrá que su hijo la termine_. De repente, me grita que no lo he entendido, el infrasonido pita en mis oídos y Carlisle vuelve a desaparecer sin que haya sacado la información suficiente.

De vuelta en el despacho de Jasper, le pongo al día de lo que he averiguado. Se levanta para coger un libro donde se habla de la maldición de la novena, una leyenda que dice que los compositores, cuyas fotos aparecen en el libro, mueren después de componer su novena sinfonía, algunos mientras componían la décima.

—¿Es una maldición? —pregunto.

—No, claro que no. Todos ellos murieron a causa de la sífilis, pero decir que fue por una maldición, es más respetable.

Salgo del despacho con la única misión de ir en busca de Edward. Sé que podré encontrarlo en el pub, esta noche hay una actuación.

POV Edward

Esta noche tocan los Volturi, estamos acondicionando el escenario para que sea más cómodo para ellos. Me estoy encargando de las luces cuando Bella llama mi atención. Está preciosa con ese vestido que lleva, es una diosa.

Me acaba de contar que puede ver a los espíritus. No soy tan tonto, sé que no existen, por lo que me pongo a la defensiva. Esto hace que ella explote, me describe como es mi padre y las cosas que supuestamente le está diciendo.

—Eso solía decírmelo a mí cuando estudiaba cuatro horas todos los días. Me hacía tocar sus sinfonías—. A mi mente llegan imágenes de esas clases, nunca me salía como él quería, era muy exigente

—Los espíritus, se quedan cuando tienen algún asunto pendiente con los vivos, creo que si tu padre te está impidiendo tocar es porque quiere que acabes esto—. Me entrega un gran sobre, donde dentro estan los primeros movimientos de la sinfonía incompleta de mi padre.

—Tú no te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo —digo tras echar un vistazo a las hojas—. —Mi padre me hizo la vida imposible y ahora quieres que me meta dentro de su cabeza.

—Lo entiendo, pero si completas su sinfonía podré ayudarle a cruzar.

—¿Y eso que significa?

—Que podrás tocar de nuevo tu música —dice mientras se marcha dejándome pensativo.

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Bella me contó todo aquello. He pensado bien las cosas, quiero poder tocar de nuevo mi música así que accedo a lo que me ha pedido. Haré el esfuerzo de terminar la sinfonía de mi padre.

Entro en la tienda siguiendo a Bella. Dentro su amiga le informa que ha recibido buenas ofertas por el piano, luego se marcha.

Tomo mi lugar frente al piano, pidiéndole a Bella una grabadora. Si quiero hacer esto bien voy a necesitar escuchar las notas.

—Puedes hacerlo —me anima. Me gusta que tenga esa confianza porque yo no la tengo.

—La última vez que fallé una nota, mi padre se puso hecho una furia. Ahora que es un fantasma, ¿quién sabe lo que puede hacer?

—A veces, los espíritus tienen mensajes para los vivos. Puede que necesite que me ayudes a interpretarlos, una palabra, una frase, algo que pueda tener sentido para los dos.

Comienzo a tocar.

—Edward, tu padre está aquí —me informa Bella.

—Pero aún no he tocado el sol grave.

—No importa, probablemente solo necesita verte tocar.

Todas las paredes comienzan a temblar, haciendo que varios objetos acaben en el suelo. El horroroso sonido de siempre suena de nuevo y Bella me pide que toque el sol grave. Parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Pero me indica que hay otro fantasma ligado a mi padre.

—Es Jared, está aquí—. Se queda callada un tiempo, hasta que me mira. —Dice que cómo estás.

—Esto es imposible, no puede ser—. Si ya me parecía raro un fantasma, ahora se añade otro.

—Sí, ¿por qué estás aquí? —pregunta Bella a la nada—. Te está protegiendo —me mira—. ¿De quién? —otra vez mira a la nada—. ¿Perdida de tiempo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Yo lo sé —interrumpo lo que para mí es un monólogo. Se gira a mirarme mientras me alienta para seguir—. Llevábamos ya tocando un año, estaba en casa con Jared y Tanya. Les enseñé una canción, a Jared no le gustaba pero a Tanya sí. Ella me preguntó si tenía la letra pero evadí la pregunta. Les ofrecí algo de comer o de beber, y al abrir la puerta de mi habitación, me encontré a mi padre —paro a tomar un respiro, me es difícil hablar de estas cosas—, eché a mis amigos. Me recriminó que echara a perder la educación que me había dado y que le hiciera perder su tiempo. Después de eso, mi padre y yo cortamos, dejamos de hablar, de convivir. Jared se convirtió en mi familia, supongo que lo sigue siendo.

—Así que aparece el padre de Edward, te lías a golpes con él y me destrozas la tienda—. Me pone los pelos de punta cuando habla sola.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —pregunto. No puedo quedarme con esta incertidumbre.

—Que tu padre tiene la culpa de que toques mal y el ruido que escuchamos fue su manera de protegerte, aunque sea con buena intención—. Quita sus ojos de mí. —Eso no soluciona el problema —me mira de nuevo—, tu padre quiere que termines su sinfonía y no se irá hasta que lo hagas.

Me marcho a casa, han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy. Es la primera vez que no me despierto con objetos fuera de lugar o pintadas en la pared.

POV Bella

Mientras Edward estaba tocando, el padre de Edward apareció. De pronto la tienda comienza a temblar, tirando al suelo algunos objetos. Le pido a Edward que toque el sol grave y el espíritu de Jared aparece ante mis ojos. El fantasma de Carlisle desaparece como si fuera arrastrado por una fuerza invisible gritando _ayúdame_, no sé que me habrá querido decir. Tras recoger la tienda con la ayuda de Edward, voy a casa.

Jacob está trabajando en el turno de noche, por lo que estoy en la sala, escuchando las grabaciones de las clases de Edward. Carlisle era muy exigente, no paraba de repetirle: "no me has entendido". Las velas que tengo delante se apagan a causa de una ráfaga de aire provocada por la aparición de Carlisle.

—Carlisle —susurro cuando lo encuentro plantado en la sala.

—Tienes que ayudar a Edward con la décima.

—He hecho todo lo que he podido, usted solo sigue aquí por su propio egoísmo, Edward no va a completar su sinfonía.

—No es mi décima, es la suya.

La torre de los CD comienza a girar lanzando los discos en todas direcciones, el disco del grupo de Edward cae a mis pies. Lo recojo y observo que solo tiene nueve canciones. Entonces entiendo que me quiere decir. Sólo hay una persona que puede ayudarme y a la que visitaré cuando me levante.

He venido a hacerle una visita a Emmet, es el único que podrá ayudarme.

—¿Llegasteis a grabar una décima canción para el CD?

—Edward estaba componiendo un tema cuando él y Jared hicieron la maqueta, no metieron ese tema, no sé que pasó al final.

—Pero Tanya sí, estaba con Jared todo el tiempo.

—Tanya lo pasó muy mal, no quiero implicarla en esto

—No hubiera sacado el tema si no fuera importante. Si consigue acabar esa canción tal vez pueda volver a tocar.

Consigo que Emmet me diga donde encuentro a Tanya y me dirijo inmediatamente. No quiero demorar más las cosas.

La localizo y me presento hablándole enseguida de lo que quiero. Al principio parece reticente a hablar. No ha mantenido contacto con Edward y hace bastante que no habla del grupo, pero consigo que me cuente lo que necesito.

—Esperaba que pudieras aclararme lo de la décima canción del álbum.

—Ese álbum solo tiene nueve temas.

—Ya, pero sabes a qué canción me refiero.

—¿Por qué no hablas esto con Edward?

—Es algo complicado, creo que Jared vetó esa canción y si le pregunto a él sólo me dirá lo bueno que era su amigo.

—Y acudes a la novia para que te diga la verdad. ¿Por qué crees que voy a ser más sincera?

—Porque estuviste allí. Por alguna razón esa canción los dividió, hablaba de ti, ¿verdad?

Nos sentamos y comienza su relato.

—Jared sabía que Edward sentía algo por mí, pero no estaba molesto sólo por eso, sino también porque la canción era muy buena. Jared tenía celos de Edward porque todo el mundo sabía el talento que tenía Edward. Él era la única persona que no lo veía—. Le cuesta hablar de eso—. Después de escribir esa canción, empezó a conocer a Jared. Discutieron sobre si incluir o no la canción en el CD, la discográfica y Edward querían, Jared no, se subió a ese avión para ir al estudio y quitarla personalmente pero nunca pudo hacerlo—. Se seca una lagrima. —Después del funeral, Edward cogió todas las grabaciones que había hecho de la canción y las quemó, pensado que así cumpliría la última voluntad de Jared.

—Pensé que tú podrías ayudarme a que Edward tocara de nuevo.

—He rehecho mi vida y no quiero saber nada de mi pasado, pero tengo algo que podrá ayudarte.

Me entrega un CD de la primera grabación de la canción con la letra. Me marcho a la tienda y toco el piano, esperando que el fantasma de Carlisle aparezca.

—¿Desde cuando Jared está haciendo esto? —le pregunto.

—No lo sé. Cuando los médicos me dijeron que estaba muriendo, intenté localizar a Edward y pedirle perdón. Tenía miedo, después de como le había tratado… Me quedé aquí para disculparme. Había dejado algo sin acabar, creía que era la sinfonía, pero entonces vi tocar a Edward, era tan hermoso. No podía creer que me hubiera prometido a mí mismo dejar de verlo, él no me dejaba hacerlo —sé que se refiere a Jared—, desde el principio está destruyendo su forma de tocar. Cada vez que trataba de impedírselo me debilitaba, me está utilizando. Él se aprovecha del dolor que siento por haber perdido a Edward, eso le hace más fuerte. Tengo que enfrentarme a él pero no tengo fuerzas—. No me deja preguntarle nada porque enseguida se esfuma.

Cuando cierro la tienda, voy en busca de Edward. Está saliendo del pub pero Jared impide que me acerque. No quiere cruzar a la luz, y no puedo obligarlo, pero tiene que dejar en paz a Edward. Se nutre atormentando a Edward, se cree que como él lo creó también puede destruirlo.

**POV Edward.**

Las cosas sobrenaturales vuelven a ser el pan de cada día, sé que mi padre quiere que termine su sinfonía pero no estoy preparado para ello. No puedo meterme en su mente cuando eso no es lo mío.

Bella me llama y acudo a la tienda. Me pide que toque, no valdrá la pena mi padre me lo impedirá. Cuando me dispongo a tocar el amplificador se quema.

—Ves —le digo—, nunca me va a dejar tocar.

—No es tu padre quien te lo impide —me dice. _Sino es él, ¿quién? _—Es Jared.

—Él no haría eso.

—Sí, si tuviera celos por la canción que le escribiste a Tanya.

Me quedo pensativo, es cierto que tuve un enamoramiento con Tanya y le escribí una canción que nunca vio la luz.

—Edward, tu padre estaba al tanto de tu talento y tu música, se siente orgulloso de ti.

El piano comienza a sonar sin que nadie esté tocándolo. Me quedo observando atónito como las teclas cobran vida haciendo sonar la melodía. Comienzo a tocar, se rompe la primera cuerda de mi guitarra, pero no me doy por vencido. Sigo tocando a pesar de la segunda cuerda rota. Bella me informa que Jared está debilitándose, a cada acorde que suena.

Hace un par de semanas me reuní con los miembros del grupo y preparamos este concierto. Era hora de que el grupo volviera, nos daremos a conocer de nuevo antes de grabar un nuevo álbum. Hemos vendido todas las entradas. El concierto está por terminar. Entre el público veo a Tanya abrazada por un hombre, me alegro que rehiciera su vida. Bella está tras bambalinas esperando, al parecer mi padre está con ella.

Hablé con Tanya antes del concierto porque iba a cantar la canción que le compuse como un tema inédito. No quería que se molestara, teniendo en cuenta que eso significaba volver al pasado, ha llegado el momento de cantarla.

—Está canción no llegó a ver la luz. La compuse para una persona muy especial y se la quiero dedicar a otra persona muy especial para mí, mi padre, que donde quiera que esté, sé que está orgulloso de mí.

Me dispongo a cantar la canción, la última del concierto, y que se incluirá en el siguiente álbum.

POV Bella

Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. No he logrado que Jared cruzara al otro lado, su alma no es pura, pero al menos he conseguido que Edward volviera a tocar de nuevo. Hace dos semanas se reunió con el grupo y ahora estábamos en el concierto de la reaparición.

Carlisle está a mi lado, observando con orgullo a su hijo. Entre el público he visto a Tanya acompañada de un chico. Se acerca el final del concierto y Edward se dispone a cantar la canción de Tanya.

—Está canción no llegó a ver la luz. La compuse para una persona muy especial y se la quiero dedicar a otra persona muy especial para mí, mi padre, que donde quiera que esté, sé que está orgulloso de mí.

—Estoy muy orgulloso, aunque no se lo dijera a tiempo –dice Carlisle a mi lado. —¿Qué esa luz brillante?

—Eso es que ya estás listo para cruzar.

—No me quiero ir, me gustaría quedarme aquí.

—Pero no puedes.

—Está bien. Por favor, dile lo mucho que le quiero.

—Lo haré.

Carlisle cruza hacia la luz justo cuando el concierto acaba. Tras despedirse del público, Edward corre donde estoy. Me sorprende cuando me da un beso en los labios, al principio me tenso, pero poco a poco le correspondo el beso.

—¿Mi padre sigue aquí?—. Está eufórico. —Quiero agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí.

—Eh...no, —el beso me ha dejado atontada— ha cruzado hacia la luz.

—Lástima, me hubiera gustado poder despedirme.

—Edward, me has besado —digo—, por si no lo recuerdas estoy casada.

—Lo sé y lo siento, me enamoré de ti y ha sido un impulso.

—Edward estoy casada, no puede haber nada entre tú y yo.

—Te estaré esperando, cuando vuelva de la gira vendré a buscarte y me dará igual que sigas casada, te raptaré y nos iremos lejos.

Salgo de allí con la cabeza dándome vueltas. Es cierto que mi matrimonio con Jacob no está pasando por un buen momento, pero yo le quiero.

**Un año después**.

Edward cumplió su palabra. Vino a buscarme cuando volvió de la gira, para entonces yo ya me había divorciado de mutuo acuerdo de Jacob. Los dos coincidimos en que nuestro matrimonio no estaba funcionando como correspondía. Mis asuntos de fantasmas y mi labor en la tienda junto a sus horarios de trabajo, estaba deshaciendo la relación, hasta dejarnos en un par de amigos compartiendo casa.

Al grupo les iba genial, después de esa gira de reencuentro, se involucraron en la grabación de un nuevo disco, donde la mayoría de las canciones las había compuesto Edward.

El CD se llamaba Beautiful Meeting. La canción principal hablaba de una chica con un don especial que le ayudaba a seguir adelante. Aunque no lo dijo, yo sabía que esa canción estaba dedicada a mí.

Cuando Edward volvió comenzamos a salir como amigos en distintas citas, él quería hacer las cosas bien. A los seis meses formalizamos la relación y me fui a vivir con él.

Al poco tiempo nos enteremos que íbamos a ser padres y ahora estando a punto de reventar, me ha pedido que nos casemos nada más nazca nuestro bebé.

—¿Crees que tendrá el mismo don que tú? —pregunta asustado.

—No lo sé, mi abuela nunca me dijo nada, pero mi padre no lo tenía. No sé si es que los varones no lo tienen o si se salta una generación, lo desconozco.

—Bueno lo tenga o no, lo querremos igual.

Lo que comenzó siendo un encuentro en la tercera fase, terminó con el nacimiento de un nuevo amor. Y si mi bebé tiene o no el don, lo vamos a amar igual.


	3. Chapter 3

**No es un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, solo venía para aclarar una cosa. Si bien no me he adjudicado la autoria de esta historia tampoco dije en su momento que se trataba de una adaptación de un capitulo de Entre Fantasmas.**

**Paso por aquí para aclararlo porque no quiero problemas con nadie por esto.**


End file.
